


i'm fine

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [43]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sophisticatedloserchick asked:<br/>how about these hon: "“Shh, c’mere…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm fine

“I’m fine.”

Sebastian’s lips quirk up a little at the corners as he glances over at his boyfriend. “You’re so not fine.”

Blaine sniffles, shrugging his shoulders as he crosses his arms over his chest. “Fine as wine.”

The taller snorts, covering his mouth with his hand. “Sure you are.” He clears his throat, shifting a little on the couch. He picks up the pillow that is currently wedged between their bodies and sets it on his other side, running a hand through his hair.

Even in the darkness of the room he can see the tear tracks on Blaine’s face. No matter how he’s trying to hide them from him. But they’re as obvious as a pair of his bright peach colored chinos.

“I _am_.” Blaine wipes under his eyes hastily before sitting up a little straighter.

Sebastian ticks his tongue off the roof of his mouth and glances over at him. “Yeah, I mean. Wasn’t that big of a deal anyways. Just a dog being eaten by zombies. Who really cares right? Little Timmy isn’t going to miss his doggie best friend—”

“Oh my god _Sebastian_.” Blaine chokes out, the tone of his voice laced with slightly loud hysterics as a hiccupping noise leaves his voice. “It’s not _funny_. He had that dog his entire l-life. It reminds me of a dog I had when I was little, his name was S-Shadow.”

Sebastian can’t help but chuckle, just a _tiny_ bit because as bad as he’s starting to feel for making his boyfriend cry he’s almost cute like this. Wound up over a fictional _dog_ getting eaten by fictional _zombies_. His curls are wild and his cheeks are pink and lower lip is red from him biting it. His eyes are puffy and wide and so honey-dipped hazel from the tears that he’s not sure whether he wants to kiss him or stroke his back.

“God,” He smirks, shaking his head. “Just…shh, c’mere.” He opens his arms, inching closer.

Blaine shakes his head, jutting his lower lip out in a pout. “No, you’re mean.”

“Get over here you little shit,” Sebastian wraps his arm around his shoulders and tugs him into his chest, tickling Blaine’s side as he squirms under the touch. He presses a kiss to his forehead, holding him closer as he feels the shorter melt into his embrace. A mess of cute sniffles and wet eyelashes. “So dramatic.” He mumbles, with a fond noise following as Blaine presses his nose into his neck.


End file.
